Darth Veniatorius
by BW Lewis
Summary: After a horrific episode brought on by the betrayal of their friend Terra, Beast Boy starts to go through a change that would only grow with the arrival of a young Sith Pureblood. The green Titan leaves his home world on a personal quest, searching for the power to achieve his revenge on the blond traitor and masked madman who controls her. (Beast Boy/Small Harem)


(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY OR ANY OTHER TEEN TITAN OR STAR WARS CHARACTERS/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter One- Chance Meeting

Underground the young Titan founder quietly sat in despair as he silently cried as the lifeless bodies of his friends, the Titans as he so far appeared to be the only survivor of Terra's betrayal to their arch nemesis Slade and his conquest of Jump City which was as of now in full affect. He cried as his family laid dead; Starfire, Robin and Cyborg all dead as mud appeared to have filled their lungs and they suffocated to death.

"I'm so sorry!" Beast Boy cried as he held his knees to his chest as he felt he was responsible for their deaths as he vouched for Terra, he convinced the Titans to accept her into their group, into their family. Now look at what happened.

He was alone. He was alone, crying, and he had no idea where Raven was.

Raven.

The thought alone of the purple haired girl being hurt because of his crush on the blond traitor broke his heart further and made him convulse in a spasm as his body broke into a loud sob. He knew that some people...alright that most people wouldn't understand it but he did in fact have feelings for the grey skinned girl. Some would demand to know why he had feelings for some girl who to be quite frankly disrespected him so much, but he couldn't help how he felt. The green skinned boy just felt a strong connection for the girl and no matter how she treated him, he didn't believe that he would ever lose his feelings for her and he probably got her killed for his weakness and need for affection from whoever would dish it out.

He knew Terra and Raven hated each other and he still sided with the blond because she laughed at his terrible jokes and smiled at him like he was a lost puppy who found a treat. And now because of that here he is surrounded by the dead bodies of three of his closest friends and a fourth one was god only knew where. He just hoped that she wasn't dead.

"Hello, Garfield." Said a voice that Beast Boy haven't heard for a while. He felt the pale skinned fingers touching his face to motion his teary vision to face her. He looked at the pale skinned girl with black spiky hair and gothic attire as her black eyes looked into his. "I'm so sorry, my poor little elf, really I am."

"Dee..." Beast Boy sobbed. "I-It's my fault that they're gone, Death." He sniffed as he continued to cry as Death hugged him in her bosom.

"Its okay, Garfield." Death told him as she held onto him tightly. "I'm here for you."

"It's all my f-fault. If I didn't give it up for the first p-p-pe...rson who showed me affection my friends who still be alive." Beast Boy sobbed into his first friend's embrace. "I-Ittt's all my fault! I deserve to die! Not them!"

"I will have none of that, Garfield!" Death snapped at the green Titan. "I know I probably shouldn't do this but what can I say; I'm a sucker for you green men." She said which confused the still crying changeling, and he felt her right hand leave their embrace as a snapping sound is heard throughout the enclosure. "Turn around, Garfield Mark Logan." She ordered in a soft, almost angelic voice.

"W-Why?" Beast Boy asked as he slowly turned his head to see three clear, shinning, phantom looking figures who looked like his dead friends, and they were next to their bodies. "G-G-Gu-uys-s? You're alive! I can't believe it!" He stated in excitement as he choose to ignore the bodies before him. "Wait a minute? Where's Rae?"

"We aren't alive, BB." Cyborg replied as his body looked purely human.

"Our bodies are right in front of you." Robin pointed out which brought tears back to the green teenager.

"Oh..." Beast Boy sadly replied as his ears points down.

"But do not fret, Friend Beast Boy." Starfire told him as she gives a warm smile on her face. "Friend Raven is still alive."

"S-She is?" Beast Boy asked as hope returned.

"Unfortunately, she was captured by Terra and is being brought as a prisoner to Slade." Robin informed the last of the free Titans. "Only you can save her from those two, Beast Boy."

"By using the force inside of you." Starfire told him which confused the boy.

"The force? W-what is that?" Beast Boy inquired from the Tamaranean.

"What? Did I say it wrong?" Starfire asked their leader as their hands were almost touching. "I believe I said it correctly."

"I think what Starfire meant to say was for you to get up and use brute force and a tactical mind to save Raven and then save our city." Robin explained as he narrowed his eyes at the changeling. "Can you do that? Can you pick yourself back up; dust yourself off and save Raven?"

"You bet your ass he can." Death commented as she placed her hand on the green boy's shoulder. "He can do it."

"Our little grass stai- out little Beast can do it!" Cyborg cheered.

"You all b-believe in me?" Beast Boy asked in confusion and self pity as his ear dropped to a new low and his head lowered in shame and guilt. 'But I killed you?'

"Of course, Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire replied as happy as a clam.

"Why wouldn't we Beast Boy?" Robin questioned in leader mode. "You are a valued member and a valued friend." "A brother." He added as an afterthought.

"I CAUSED YOUR DEATHS!" Beast Boy screamed in angst as his friend's attitudes towards him; he felt that they should hate him for his actions and not have faith in him. "IT WAS MY FAULT!"

"It is not your fault, Friend Bea-" Starfire tried to reassure her friend before she was cut off.

"YES IT IS!" Beast Boy screamed in fury as a big rock lifted off the ground and smashed into the wall, but only Death seemed to notice.

'He is awakening.' Death thought to herself. 'But he will need training, but whom?'

"I convinced you guys that Terra wasn't bad, and was just misguided." Beast Boy said as an unknown aura starts appearing around his body. "I even tried to convince myself that she was good. But...my naive mind caused you guys your lives!" Tears continued to flow down his cheeks. "HOW CAN I CALL MYSELF A HERO IF I LET MY FEELINGS CAUSE YOU ALL YOUR LIVES!?" He roared which caused the whole ground to shake.

"Earthquake?" Cyborg asked as he doesn't feel the Earthquake due to being a spirit.

"Or Terra?" Robin asked worryingly.

"Neither, it's-" Death didn't get too finished as Beast Boy's aura began to grow as the ground shook violently.

"I DON'T DESERVE TO BE A HERO! I'M NOTHING MORE THAN A VILLAIN WHO CAN'T EVEN SAVE HIS FRIENDS!" Beast Boy cried out as he is unaware of the shaking ground around him.

"Terra is going to destroy the city!" Starfire yelped as they didn't hear the pale girl's words.

"Beast Boy you need to get out there and Save Raven!" Robin ordered as the Earth stopping shaking and the changeling had a hollow look in his eyes.

"Yes, sir!" Beast Boy saluted like he was back in the Doom Patrol and took off to safe his crush.

"Why didn't you let me tell him? He should know about his true powers!" Death snapped at the Titan leader.

"Don't know." Robin shrugged. "It just didn't feel right at the time."

"We never got a chance to tell him our real names." Cyborg sadly commented.

"There'll be other times." Robin assured the Titan. "For now let's just enjoy our after lives."

"I agree...Mate Robin." Starfire replied as the two took hands and disappeared; Cyborg followed them.

"At least you stayed a good guy in this one, Richard." Death stated with a smirk.

/

In a small starfighter with a three seats in the cockpit, a living space and a hyperdrive installed flew through space as it same upon a small blue and green planet that was mostly water with some land. The pilot was a red skinned woman with dark black hair, facial appendages, and yellow eyes. She was a Sith or otherwise known as a Red Sith or a Sith pureblooded and she was beginning her landing onto the planet as she sighed in contained fury.

"Why is the force bringing me here?" The woman asked herself as she picked up activities on what appeared to be a coastal city.

As the woman quickly made her decent she felt a strong and wild presence in the force before it just seemed to disappear. "Druk! What the kriff was that!?" She yelped as she growled and searched for the strong presence that undoubtfully had the dark side presence. "Could this be what the force is trying to show me? My first apprentience?"

/

Raven coughed up blood as she was once again kicked in her stomach by a metal clad foot and was punished further by the traitor blond who was smiling evilly at her, but she could tell by her emotions that she felt terrible about that. But to be honest the empath didn't give a damn if the blond was sorry; she betrayed them and she will pay the cost!

"What's the matter, witch?" Terra mockingly asked "Are you waiting for a rescue? Well give up; I've already killed the Titans, including that pathetic little imp."

Raven was pissed at the blond. How dare she insult her friend, after everything he's done for her? The empath couldn't care less about Beast Boy's constant annoyance, but she does have to admit that he always put his own effort to the team, and he did try to make to make her smile and laugh.

"You don't...deserve him." Raven told the blond traitor that once again kicked her in the stomach.

"Oh what; and you do?" Terra mocked as her eyes shinned yellow. "I may have used him but at least I never belittled him every chance I got!" She spat in actual anger at the empath.

"That may be true." Raven coughed and she picked herself back up and looked the blond dead in her eyes. "I may not have deserved Beast Boy just like you don't, but I never betrayed him! I never spat his feelings back in his face!" At this point the girl's powers are exploding as she expressed her emotions with deadly intent. "We did everything for you! And this is how you repay us! Beast Boy gave you his heart and you crushed it beneath your foot!"

"I don't care about you or any of the Titans!" Terra yelled in outrage. 'I do care!' "All that matters is I and my master!" She screamed as she used some smaller rocks to knock the girl back onto the ground before she summoned a big pointed rock and angled it right above her enemy's stomach. "Now you die."

"RRRRAAAARRRR!" A loud and furious roar sounded from behind as a green blur knocked the geomancer down and the floating rock broke under the pure animal strength of the green Titan.

"What the hell?" Raven whispered as she saw the shadowy green figure stood as it glares down at the fallen geomancer.

Terra groaned as she slowly picked herself up as she muttered to herself. "What hit me?"

"Terra." The green titan whispered in a monotone manner that shocked but didn't surprise the empath as the changeling grew his claws.

"B-Beast Boy?" Terra muttered as she felt something heavy on her throat making her choke on the air.

"You traitorous bitch." Beast Boy growled as the geomancer saw the carefree and caring shine in his eyes were gone. "You will die, along with your master Slade for killing my friends."

'Beast Boy?' Raven thought to herself as she felt something coming from the changeling. Something dark and mysterious, and have never seen or heard before.

"Run." Beast Boy ordered to his teammate as he picked her up and the blond dropped to her knees but was able to breathe again. "Run, Raven."

"I can't just leave you." Raven replied still in shock at what just happened and as she then nervously looked at the surrounding Sladebots and Slade himself. "You need me."

"I need you to run and to live!" Beast Boy remarked as his eyes narrowed at the gothic teen. 'Please!'

"I'm not leaving." Raven coldly replied as her hands glowed black with her magic. "We're Titans; either we die together or we live together."

Suddenly the Sladebots started to attacks as Terra and Slade backed away from the fight to observe the death of the last two Teen Titans member. Beast Boy charged in the form of a tiger while Raven chanted her mantra.

The green tiger jumped from Sladebots to Sladebots as its claws ripped through machinery a circuits before changing into a bear and doing the same. The giant claws destroyed a few Sladebots but they just kept coming. And that would make the difference in this battle. Why Raven had to leave. So she could survive; even if he didn't

Raven was barley standing on her own two feet as it is; she was already on the losing end of a fight between herself and Terra and her master, she was breathing hard and each breath felt like her body was on fire a problem she associated with a broken rib or two, her vision was kind of blurry, she was exhausted, she knew that she had an hour at best before she passed out on the battlefield and then she was done for.

"We have to go, Terra." Slade told his apprentice. "We must go further with our plans."

"Yes, master." Terra replied as she escaped along with Slade but just before she escaped she looked at the green Titan one more time, as she saw him looking at her as her heart breaks when she heard his words.

"I will kill you, Terra." Beast Boy said with no cheery or innocence left in the teenager's voice as he changed into a mountain lion to slash down the Sladebots.

Terra felt fear as she knew that that voice she heard wasn't the same before, this wasn't the same Beast Boy she loved. She turned away as she followed her master. If the Sladebots don't kill them, she doesn't know what will, besides there's no turning back for her now.

As Beast Boy attacked more Sladebots, he spotted a group of them surrounding Raven as she started to fall. The changeling growled as he charged in towards the Sladebots as he slashed them down, one by one. Raven barely saw the carnage that accord as she began to fall into unconsciousness so she can heal herself.

'I won't let you die, Raven.' Beast Boy vowed to himself as he wished there was a miracle to happen. "We will live and kill those spawns of Satan's asshole!"

They both watch as all of the Sladebots froze their movements giving the changeling the time to run to his partner who was on her knees and forcefully stood her up. "Hurry! Run now!"

"No I can still fight!" Raven insisted stubbornly as she was close to death, but then the changeling did something unexpected.

He kissed her.

The girl's mind went blank as she accepted and allowed herself to enjoy the kiss that would most likely be her first and last since she was about to die at the hands of the Sladebots.

"Raven, please!" Beast Boy pleaded with the empath. "I can't lose you too! Go and I'll catch up in a little while! Run while the Sladebots are still frozen!"

"I-I-I can't." Raven weakly refused as her lips tingled from the kiss and her powers disintegrated a couple Sladebots.

"I SAID GO!" Beast Boy roared as the observer across the street felt the rise in the force from the green child and pure fright and anger flowing through him.

/

The Sith woman watched the scene as the purple haired girl ran away as the child she was interested in just charged at the Sladebots and she released the hold she had on them. "This is just too good." She said to herself. "Such power, and yet he is untrained and just scratching the surface; I can feel it from here."

"You must take the boy as your apprentience." A voice told the Sith woman who turned her head to find the voice. "He has been chosen by the force to do great things."

"Who's there?" The Sith demanded from the voice.

"Don't make demands, Sith woman." The voice warned and the red skinned woman felt the presence leave and a shiver run down her spine.

/

'I'm sorry, Raven.' Beast Boy thought is despair and anger as he swiftly destroyed one Sladebots after another in the hopes of providing Raven with a long enough distance between her and the Sladebots before he fell and they hunted the purple haired girl down. 'I wish I could have had more time with you.' He said as he was shot by a laser in his left thigh while he was in his lion form and he cried out in pain before he reverted back to his base form. "Damn it!" He cursed as he was knocked back by a strong kick from a Sladebots and was pushed into another Sladebots who held him back with another as they started to gang up on the changeling who struggled against the strong grips as he couldn't find the strength to shape shift. 'I'm not going to make it. Looks like I'll be seeing you guys sooner than I thought, mom, dad. Dee.'

As the Sladebots are about to go for the kill, they were suddenly pushed back by an unknown force. The ones holding the changeling were crushed before the Titan's unbelieving sight and pushed away from him.

"What the hell?" Beast Boy asked as he witnessed the Sladebots being destroyed and torn apart for some reason.

The small army remaining of the Sladebots stop their movements as they searched their protocols on how to handle the new unknown threat as a cloaked figure appeared in front of the panicked Titan and a red hand was revealed as it reached out and touched the boy's face as the figure made the Titan's eyes lock with his or hers.

"Come with me." The Sith told the changeling as her eyes locked with his emerald eyes and he saw what was beneath the hood. "If you want to live."

"Really?" Beast Boy giggled which confused and angered the woman. "Did you just say that?"

"Say what?" The Sith demanded as she narrowed her eyes. 'Why is he laughing at a time like this!?'

"You know the Terminator movies." Beast Boy chuckled before he felt a strong presence of danger from the hooded figure. "Um… s-sorry." He weakly chuckled.

"Stop laughing and come on!" The Sith woman snarled as she grabbed the green Titan's arm and she dragged him away from the Sladebots as she pushed them away using her force abilities.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Beast Boy asked her in shock as he saw what happened to the robots without the hooded figure even looking in their direction. "That is so cool."

"I'll tell you everything if you come with me." The Sith told him as she brought him away from the deadly robots. 'Battle droids? Such a primitive planet.'

"No! You tell me no-" Beast Boy tried to struggle but the aggravated Sith just used the force to knock him unconscious and she couldn't help but chuckle at the goofy smile that fell onto his face as he fell into the blackness.

"Weak minded fool." The Sith chuckled as she used the force to increase her speed to cross the streets and used the force to jump onto a building and then proceeded to jump across the rooftops until she found her ship.

/

Raven kept running, she felt a presence around the area as she felt it was the same feeling she felt from Beast Boy. She ignored it as she remembered that she has to run and she had to hope that the changeling would survive. If she ran, she might be able to get someone to help; Thunder, Lightning, Aqualad, that Speedy, Kid Flash; anyone will do. 'I wonder if I can find the other Titans.' She thought as she started to run out of breath and she fell onto her knees. 'This is the best I can run.' Raven was still on the ground as she doesn't have the will power to move. She was coughing up blood as she saw another army of Sladebots coming from an alley way, from the sewers, and the skies. 'Beast Boy didn't make it.' She thought as tears flowed out of her eyes. 'Well, looks like this is the end. My biggest regret, I've never really spent time with my friends, especially Beast Boy.'

"Delta Alpha Formation!" A familiar voice called out. Suddenly, a pink hex blast diced the Sladebots as stomping noises can be heard, smashing the droids completely. The grey skinned girl couldn't see who it was, but she can hear the familiar voices. "Come on, we gotta take her back to the base!" Ordered a feminine voice.

"Do you have barf for brains? She's a Titan!" Said a bratty voice that the demoness knew all too well.

"We can't leave her to die!" Jinx argued as she walked towards the empath to scoop her up and threw her over her shoulder. "Besides, I don't see any other Titan around here."

"We better get going! There are too many of these things to fight out in the open!" Mammoth yelled

"Fine you crud munchers, but I don't like this!" The nazily high pitched voice replied as a very bright light blinded the purple haired girl and the Sladebots and then suddenly the girl found herself underground while she was passed to the powerhouse of the Hive and she looked back to see the reassuring smile of the pink haired girl before she coughed up a little blood and passed out.

"Raven! Hurry up! We need to get her to our doctor!" Jinx ordered her team as the huge teenager ran just a little faster as the smaller two slightly struggled to keep up. "What happened to the Titans?" She asked her teammates.

"Slade and that blond traitor butt muncher probably killed them all off at this point!" Gizmo answered as he held no sympathy for the Titans.

"Poor girl." Mamoth commented which shocked his teammate and leader. "To lose all of your friends in one night. To lose your family."

"Yeah." Jinx whispered in agreement as the loud mouth of the HIVE Five just looked wide eyed at the thought of losing the two other members of the Hive.

'Now I feel like a freaking crude muncher.' Gizmo thought as he planted a mine on the ground and kept on running. 'Hope they don't follow us!' He smirked and looked back. 'But if they do.'

/

"What now, Master?" Terra questioned as she looked out at the destruction that was once Jump City, California.

"Now my girl." Slade started as he walked into the light to reveal his face, minus his mask in his Deathstroke attire. "It's time for the world to remember just who I am."

"And that is?" Terra frowned at the armor.

"Deathstroke." Slade smirked at the girl. "The Terminator."

/

Hours later on that same Sith starship the Titans who can now be considered kidnapped was slowly woke up and he struggled to clear his vision as he noticed that the woman he saw before now had her hood down and he could see long black hair, and that the red he saw earlier was in reality her skin and not make up or anything.

"Where am I?" Beast Boy asked as he sat up and the woman looked back at him.

"You're awake, good." The Sith woman spoke as she looks at the changeling. She then offers him "Care to have a drink?"

The green Titan nodded as the Sith woman gives him a glass of a red liquid. "Thank you, um whoever you are."

"My name is Malk'ra, my new apprentience." Malk'ra responded as she saw the teenager sniff the liquid. Just drunk it." She growled. "It's not poisoned; I wouldn't want to hurt my apprentience."

"M-me your apprentice?" Beast Boy asked as he shut his eyes and turned away from her in shame. "Why would you want me to be your apprentice, and what for?

Malk'ra responded as she ignored his shame. "Because you have a great power inside of you, young one." She placed her hand on his chin so he can look at her. "Tell me your name, youngling?"

Beast Boy gulped as he responded. "My name is Garfield Mark Logan, but I go by the name Beast Boy of the Teen Titans. Well, formerly." He said in shame of his name as a tear flowed from his eye.

"I can tell that you have suffered great loss, am I right?" Malk'ra stated as the boy nodded in response 'Such sorrow inside of him, why he can become a powerful Sith when he learned to changed that into hate.'

"Robin, Starfire, Cyborg..." Beast Boy muttered as tears started to flow out of both his eyes as he began to cry.

"Garfield." Malk'ra spoke as she got the changeling's attention. "Stop crying and tell me what happened, starting from the beginning. Tell me about your ability to change your shape, tell me about the color of your skin which I'm guessing from the people I saw it isn't normal, I want to know everything." She ordered as she sat on a chair and faced him.

He looked into her eyes and took in the beautiful features of her face and the Titan wanted to tell her everything. He didn't know why but he did, and he will.

Beast Boy sniffed as he begins to tell his story. He started with how he was contacted with the sakuria virus after being bitten by a green monkey. He told how his parents saved him from the virus but the result was getting his powers, and his appearance. He teared up when he brought his parents death when he was little, and was left in the hands of his abusive uncle, who would torture on him mercilessly.

Malk'ra listened to the boy's story in deep thought. She has learned how the green boy was saved by the Doom Patrol and was a member until he was kicked out because of his inability to follow his adopted father's strict orders. After he left his adopted family, he gained a new one with the Teen Titans. He was joyful to have friends like them, but then he got to the end of the story where he told her about Terra.

"...we gave her a home, a place to stay, but she chose Slade over us." Beast Boy growled as he grew angry. "Not only she became his apprentice, but she has the gull to kill three of my friends!" His eyes narrowed as his ears dropped. "I feel so guilty of letting her in. I was a naive fool to believe that she's good."

"Do you want revenge?" Malk'ra asked the seething green teenager in front of her. "Do you want the power to destroy your enemies and get revenge for your friends?"

"I don't want revenge! I want justice!" Beast Boy objected from the red woman who only laughed in his face.

"Hahaha! Don't make me laugh, Garfield! You don't want to see this Slade and Terra in prison or even dead! You want to utterly destroy them with your own bare hands! You want to erase their very existence from the history of your planet!" Malk'ra stated in a tone that sent shivers down the changeling's spine as he looked up in freight and slight, very slight awe. "I can give you that power, Garfield! I can give you what you want!"

"What do you want from me?" Beast Boy questioned as he just knew that there had to be a catch for what the woman was offering. "And don't lie and say that you don't. Too much had happened to just be lied to right now."

"Become my apprentience! Help me become the Dark Lord of the Sith!" Malk'ra answered with a smirk at the boy knowing that there was a catch.

"And if I help you, you will help me become stronger?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Yes, take my hand, and we will soon begin your training." Malk'ra told him as she extended her hand in offer of mentorship.

The green Titan thought about the offer; if he accepted then he'll have the opportunity to have Slade and Terra to die by his own two hands. If he doesn't then his friends won't be avenged, or that he'll never see Raven again. He has to think about the others before him, he has lost too much family to not accept the deal. He wants to be stronger, more powerful than any other.

He grabbed her hand with his, as he shook the Sith's hand as he responded. "Alright, I'll help you if you help me."

Malk'ra smiled in amusement as she responded. "Excellent, Garfield. You will become a valuable apprentice, and a promising Sith Lord."

"Sith?" Beast Boy questioned as he was lead to the cockpit and marveled at the vastness of space.

Beast Boy of the Teen Titans would do anything for his friends.


End file.
